No te dejare ir
by Zary CG
Summary: Inicia el septimo y ultimo curso para Lily, y por supuesto para James Potter y los merodeadores, Pero algo cambio en James, Parece estar ignorando a Lily, quien se da cuenta de lo que siente, y va tras Potter para arreglar esa extraña situacion.


**Ooook qe tal? es mi primer fic de este Fandom! oh bueno en realidad es un pequeño OneShot sobre esta pareja que sinceramente, Me encanta!**

**2,075 palabras que termine de escribir anoche a eso de las 12:30. Espero que me haya quedado bien, repito, adoro a esta pareja! y necesitaba urgentemente escribir algo sobre ellos. Así que voila! Lean, critiquen(constructivamente) y si les gusta, dejen un review y agreguen a favoritos ^^**

**Okiz los dejo leer. Que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Todos, TODOS los personajes que reconozcan son de J.K. Rowling, solo la trama es mia y solamente mia () siiiii soy envidiosa y? xD_**

* * *

**No te dejare ir.**

Iniciado el séptimo curso, abordando el tren, a Lily Evans le sorprendió que a pesar de haberse encontrado varias veces con el único chico capaz de sacarla de quicio en tiempo record, éste no s ele hubiera declarado, pidiéndole una cita enfrente de todos, como hacia siempre.

Esta vez, James hizo un gran esfuerzo para no voltear a ver a la única chica que era capaz de hacer que él, el grandioso James Potter, se viera como un idiota.

A él le dolía ignorarla, pero ya estaba cansado de ser rechazado. Ella no entendía él porque del cambio de Potter, y en lugar de sentir alivio, había algo que no la dejaba en paz sobre ese asunto.

-Eh! Lily! ¿Estás bien?-Su amiga Mary, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, estoy bien

Tiempo después, las cosas no mejoraron, y Lily estaba más confundida que al inicio del año escolar.

James, por su parte, estaba mortificado, pero seguía firme en su decisión.

-Es lo mejor- le repitió por enésima vez su mejor amigo Sirius Black- esa chica te lavo el cerebro, Cornamenta.

Remus Lupin, un joven sensato, comparado con James y Sirius, fulmino a Black con la mirada.

-De verdad crees que es el mejor camino, James?

El chico de anteojos suspiro, y se encogió de hombros, no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien, o si era lo mejor, pero ya no podía seguir como en los años anteriores.

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, y por la entrada aparecieron Lily y Mary.

La pelirroja se paró en seco al ver a Potter en el sillón de la sala común, acompañado por los merodeadores.

Mary que venía detrás de ella, le dio un leve empujón.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Lily, al pasar por el sillón. No espero a ver si los merodeadores, más en concreto James, le devolvía el saludo, prefirió subir a su cuarto e ir a tomar una ducha.

Lily no terminaba de entender porque Potter la ignoraba olímpicamente, pero no le gustaba que lo hiciera. O a lo mejor era que al vivir día tras día durante seis años con Potter molestándola cada cinco minutos, se le había hecho costumbre.

-Ya admitelo- Comenzo a picarla Sam.

-Admitir que?

-Que estas enamorada de Potter.-La chica morena lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No tengo porque admitirlo si no es cierto-No lo dijo molesta ni irritada, solo cansada de repetirlo demasiadas veces.

-Seamos honestas Lily.-Se unió a la plática Mary, que iba saliendo de la ducha-el chico cuando quiere puede ser un encanto.

-Oh sí!-grito Sam- Recueras tu ultimo cumpleaños?

-Cómo olvidarlo.

El chico dibujo unas letras enormes deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, en medio del gran comedor, después llego el , con un enorme ramo de flores y un peluche..

Lily se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo al recordar los regalos de su ultimo cumpleaños.

-Además- continuo Mary- Potter esta como para comérselo.

Eso sí, no lo iba a negar, James Potter era jodidamente sexy. Eso si se lo iba a conceder.

-Y la verdad, es que cambio bastante el año pasado.-termino Sam.

-Maduro- dijo Lily.

-Y fue por ti,- agrego Mary.

Poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, recordó el año pasado, James Potter había madurado, solo un poco, pero lo había hecho, redujo el número de bromas a la semana de los merodeadores, y ya no lo encontraba en cualquier armario con una chica distinta. Si bien no dejo de pedirle citas, pero lo hacía de manera distinta a las veces anteriores. Lily pensó en ir a hablar con él, pero recordó que Potter no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso desde hace meses.

-Eso es imposible, y aunque así fuera, entonces porque ahora me ignora?

-Piénsalo, Lily- Dijo Mary metiéndose entre las sabanas- No es tan difícil si lo analizas bien.

Tras darle mil vueltas a todo ese asunto, esa noche, Lily Evans llego a una conclusión.

El trabajo de Potter durante años, molestándola, acosándola, invitándola a salir mil veces al día, había resultado.

Se había enamorado de James Potter.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana los merodeadores dormían plácidamente en su habitación, excepto Remus Lupin, que se encontraba en la sala común, los ronquidos de Sirius le molestaban, así que prefirió huir de la habitación. Lily bajo de su habitación, se había hartado de estar en su cama, si no podía dormir, decidió tomar un libro y leerlo junto a la chimenea, como solía hacerlo cada noche.

Se sentó a lado de su amigo, y le sonrió.

-Levantado tan temprano, Remus?

El hombre lobo bostezo, y le devolvió la sonrisa a Lily.

-Sirius no deja dormir.

-Sí, sus ronquidos se escuchan hasta la cabaña de Hagrid

Remus rio, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás

Sirius, Remus, Peter y James, son inseparables, y eso Lily lo sabe, así que, '_Remus debe saber que le pasa a James' _Pensó Lily. Pero no sabía si preguntarle o no. _'Vamos Lily, es Remus, Preocúpate si fuera el idiota de Sirius'_

-Oye Remus….

-Si?

-Tu… Sabes que… le pasa a Potter?- La pelirroja se sonrojo al decir su nombre, y esto a Remus no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Casi sonrió. Casi.

-Es que, ha estado demasiado raro conmigo desde el inicio de curso.

-Raro?-se hizo el loco

-Sí, me ha ignorado desde hace meses.

-Y porque tendría que importarte?- Intervino el chico de ojos grises-Tu lo odias.

-Sirius…-Lo llamo por su nombre.

-O vaya, ya no me dices Black….

-A ti quien te llamo? –Lily comenzaba a molestarse.

-Hey! Ni que fuera perro, para que me llamen.

Sirius Esbozo una sonrisa engreída y Remus rio bajito.

Lily bufo, y miro a Remus.

-Solo dime, que le pasa?- Lily escucho en su voz, un tono suplicante que no había oído nunca en ella.

-Mira pelirroja, eso, no nos corresponde a nosotros decírtelo. Mejor pregúntale a James.

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Por muy loco que suene esto, estoy de acuerdo con Sirius, Lily.

La prefecta suspiro, se levantó y regreso a su habitación.

-La pelirroja ya cayo-o – comento Black sonriendo arrogantemente.

Los dos merodeadores regresaron a su habitación, donde se encontraron solamente a Peter durmiendo.

Un rato después, regresando de desayunar, los cuatro merodeadores se sentaron bajo un árbol, a lado del lago, lanzando piedras al clamar gigante.

Sirius y Peter miraban con interés la discusión entre un James irritado y un Remus desesperado.

-Solo ve y habla con ella!

-Que no Lunático, ella tanto quería que la dejara tranquila y es lo que estoy haciendo.

-Yo sé lo que te digo, no te conviene seguir ignorándola, ella te quiere!

-Cómo puedes saberlo?-pregunto el castaño, decaído.

-Solo lo sé y ya, tienes que ir a hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué? Me canse de rogarle durante tanto tiempo, Remus. SI en serio me quiere como tú dices, pues que me busque ella.

–Cornamenta, Lunático tiene razón-Intervino Sirius.

–Yo opino lo mismo. –Dijo Peter Pettigrew– un último intento no hace daño.

–Puede que tengas razón Pete, pero será como siempre, iré, le hablare, m humillare, y me mandara a la fregada.

James miro a sus amigos, se encogió de hombros y se fue a cambiar. En un rato más tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Los chicos se levantaron y siguieron a su amigo de lejos, sabían que quería estar solo, y respetaban eso.

Ya en la sala común, Sirius y Peter fueron a su habitación, y Remus se quedó con Lily en un escritorio de la sala común.

-Hola Rem–Saludo Lily.

-Hola Lils. – dudo un segundo antes de decidirse si preguntar o no. –¿Iras al entrenamiento de Quidditch?

No le veía ningún caso a ir si Potter iba a seguir ignorándola. Pero por otro lado, solo había visto a James serio, y el Quidditch siempre lo animaba.

-No lo sé.

-Deberías ir, y arreglar todo esto de una vez.

–Arreglar qué? –Lily se hizo la tonta.

–No soy un troll, Lily.

Ella sabía a lo que su amigo se refería.

–¿Qué crees que debo hacer, Remus?

–Hablar con él.

Lily no había pensado en eso, pero no creía que fuera la mejor opción.

-Pero, qué tal si me deja hablando sola o me hace alguna grosería igual? –Eso le aterraba a Lily.

–Deberías conocerlo mejor Lily, él no es así, además, aunque lo hiciera, él se ha puesto en ridículo varias veces solo para hablar contigo un poco.

En eso, el hombre lobo tenía razón, y Lily no podía apelar a eso.

–Bien, pues supongo que tengo que ir al entrenamiento. – sonrió un poco.

–Todo irá bien, ya veras, Remus le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y juntos salieron al campo de Quidditch.

Mary había salido con su novio, y Sam ya estaba en el campo, sobre su escoba.

Lily fue acompañada por Remus a las gradas, y se sentaron con Peter

Unos minutos después, llegaron Potter y Black. Montaron sus escobas y se reunieron con el equipo en el centro del campo.

Potter dio Instrucciones y el equipo se dispersó, a excepción de Black que se acercó más a Potter

–Ya viste, quien ha venido hoy con Lunático y Cola gusano?

James pasó la vista por donde siempre se sentaban sus amigos, y se sorprendió de ver a una chica de cabello rojizo con ellos.

'_Que mejor que una pelirroja para distraerme todo el entrenamiento' _ pensó Potter.

El equipo duro entrenando hora y media. James quería esperar a que la pelirroja se fuera, para poder ir a los vestidores. Pero las gradas y el campo quedaron vacíos, y Lily Evans seguía ahí. James volaba por el campo persiguiendo la snitch dorada, hasta que al cabo de una hora, se rindió, atrapo la snitch por enésima vez y descendió hacia los vestidores.

Lily, tras una hora observando a James fascinada y sin tener que disimular, espero a que él entrara a los vestidores, y lo siguió.

Cuando Lily entro, de las duchas salía vapor, así que se sentó impaciente a esperarlo.

Al cabo de diez minutos James salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y con el cabello húmedo.

Lily lo miro con la boca semi abierta y James lucho para reprimir una sonrisa.

–Lo..lo siento, esperare afuera a que te vistas. –estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas.

–Gracias

Se encamino a la salida con paso lento, los nervios se apoderaban de ella y ya fuera de los vestidores, comenzó a temblar.

Lily miro sus pies, después hacia el cielo, observo la luna por unos minutos, y después, una vez más sus pies. Dentro de los vestidores, James se vestía, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se puso serio en cuanto termino.

–Listo Evans, puedes entrar.

Lily tomo aire, y entro de nuevo a los vestidores se plantó delante de James, y guardo silencio, sin saber que decir.

–¿Y bien? –James comenzaba a desesperarse. – Supongo que viniste por alguna razón ¿No?

Lily se ruborizo una vez más, y bajo la mirada.

–Sí, bueno.. yo, eh….en primera, ¿Puedo saber porque me has ignorado desde que iniciamos el curso?

James rodo los ojos.

–Es lo que tú querías, que te dejara tranquila.

–Eso era antes.

Lily parpadeo varias veces, sentía que las lágrimas se abrían paso.

–Antes de que? – Esa chica lograba irritar a James.

–Antes de que me diera cuenta de que quiero que pelees conmigo, que te me insinúes de mil maneras pervertidas, que siempre terminemos intercambiando hechizos, que diario me pidas una cita, y que a pesar de que te mande a la mierda, siempre lo vuelves a intentar al día siguiente.

A este punto, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon a Lily, que las limpio rápidamente. Ella no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le quería, hasta que él se alejó de ella.

–Eso era antes Lily, ya me canse de tus rechazos.

James torció la boca, miro a Lily rápidamente, y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse.

La pelirroja lo agarro por el brazo, deteniéndolo.

El castaño se volvió lentamente, y Lily se le lanzo a los brazos y lo beso.

James se sorprendió, pero no la aparto. Era un beso lento, que el chico no se molestó en profundizar.

'_Así está perfecto. Por ahora.'_ Pensó.

Lily se separó, y contra los labios de James dijo:

–Ya no podía dejarte ir, Potter.

El sonrió.

–No lo hagas nunca Lily. Te quiero.

Ella suspiro, y James sonrió aún más.

–Te quiero, James.

* * *

**Bien no se que piensen, pero a mi me gusto, podria haber cambiado, movido, agregado o quitado algunas cosas, pero me hubiera llevado mas tiempo, y lo queria subir hoy mismo. Entonces, que tal? les gusto? si fue asi, dejen un maravilloso review y favorito, sino... pues nimodo, no se puede complacer a todo mundo jeje **

**Besos **

**Zary!**


End file.
